


Walking the Wire

by brightasstars



Series: HM Discord 500 Words Series [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood in love, Angels, Happy Ending, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Immortality, M/M, Magnus Bane in Love, Marriage Proposal, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars
Summary: Oh, I'll take your hand when thunder roarsAnd I'll hold you close, I'll stay the courseI promise you from up aboveThat we'll take what comes, take what comes, loveWe're walking the wire, loveWe're walking the wire, loveWe're gonna be higher, upWe're walking the wire, wire, wireSo look out down belowLook out down belowImagine Dragons
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: HM Discord 500 Words Series [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831771
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Walking the Wire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nadja_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/gifts).



> Weekly event on Hunter's Moon Discord! Only request: 500 words or fewer. Week prompt - KNOT
> 
> This is the third work of a series of three prompts.  
> All the fic's title are related to an Imagine Dragons song, as so are the summaries.  
> If anyone is interested in the music that I had listened to while writing, I am posting the link in the end notes.
> 
> The series is gifted to the incredible  
> [Nadja_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee) and her kind heart! 
> 
>   
> A shoutout to my friend [codenamepenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamepenguin/pseuds/codenamepenguin) who made for me the amazing gif banner you find in the middle of the story  
> 

_Pain between his shoulder blades._

_Magnus …. MAGNUS…_

"Magnus!", Alec shouted, his eyes snapping open and then squinting against the blinding sun.

His breathing was irregular, his bare chest was heaving.

He blinked, letting the sun peer through his barely open eyelids, and loving fingers threaded through his dump hair.

"I'm here, my love, and you're not dead."

Alec leaned into that touch he'd been craving for months.

"Though...if you weren't carrying the mark of Raziel on your back...I would have certainly tried to kill you for what you did."

Alec looked at him, repeating the words in his head, ….

"Raziel?!?! What?"

Magnus kissed his forehead with a tenderness that spoke of quiet afternoons spent cuddling sipping tea together.

"Can you sit?", Magnus asked gently.

Alec pushed on his elbows.

He gasped as he heard a rustling sound coming from his back, his wings spreading wide open, the bright light revealing all their pastel shades.

Alec stared at them unbelieving, he was smiling like a child excited at the sight of a miracle . They were huge but soft, and they flapped out of Alec's control, moving Magnus' spiked hair.

So many feathers. A delicate rainbow after the storm.

_Asmodeus_.

"What happened?", he asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

Magnus straddled him, sitting on his lap.

"I don't know, Alexander. It seemed to me that when you offered your soul to Asmodeus...Raziel intervened to claim it as his. You...your heartbeat...is...different. More like mine."

Alec frowned and scrunched his nose, then closed his hand on his lips as reality took form in his mind.

"You mean that…" even breathing seemed harder, "...that I am…"

"I don't know what you are, we'll have to discover while living, but I've been around enough to believe that you are as _angelic_ as I am _demonic_ …"

Alec let out a startled laugh, almost hysterical.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, "...for…," but Magnus shushed him with his finger.

"I'm even more. I should have…," and this time it was Alec's turn to silence him with a kiss.

"Don't apologize, it's in the past…".

Alec raised his hips just that little bit to put a hand in the left pocket of his jeans.

The Lightwood family ring was cold on his skin, waiting for him to slide it on Magnus' finger since that night he'd cradled him against his chest, desperate and hopeless.

He was holding it between two fingers, his eyes sparkling and his feathers fluttering, as he was looking in Magnus' shining cat eyes.

"Magnus Bane, love of my life, will you marry me?"

Magnus laughed with his mouth, his eyes and his heart, as happy tears bathed his wrinkling nose, a vulnerability he shared only with Alec.

"Not only I'm willing to tie the knot, Alexander," and he sucked Alec’s lip, "but to keep it tight…," and closed his hands behind Alec's neck, rolling his hips and moaning.

"Forever…?", Alec rasped out bucking up.

"Forever…"

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Music by Imagine Dragons - [WalkingTheWire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=share&v=1nv9br7P7g0&app=desktop&ab_channel=ImagineDragonsVEVO)
> 
> Also... just so you know why Alec has rainbow wings...  
> 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @BrightAsStars


End file.
